Half Sided Love
by Rampart
Summary: She loves him with all her heart, he hates hers with his. Or does he?


**_A:N: _**Today I'm in a new story type mood. I've always wanted to try and do a whole dairy story. But I come to a conclusion this won't be one. Dang. It'll be a one shot. I've always liked the DP ship. Power to them! Whoop!

He'd always hated me. Always. Since the first second we met, he'd hated me. I was just a little girl who meant nothing. Just someone who got what he wanted to have. Yes, I had something he wanted. Hard to believe isn't it? Draco Malfoy, jealous of Pansy Parkinson the pure blood bitch.

What was this I had? Money? Popularity? Looks? No, he had all of those and more. So did I, call it pretty even wouldn't you? Well, he wanted me. Me, I had me, he didn't. Odd to say, but true. I was surprised when he said it. Very surprised. He'd always shoved me aside for some other girl. Only partnered with me in class because I did all of the work, so he could sit on his lazy ass and do nothing. I feel like an idiot for letting him treat me like that. I needed to get over him. I had too.

"Pansy," a stern voice came from the front of the common room. A lot of the house were outside, except for the seventh and sixth years, who were scattered around the common rooms. All eyes were on me now.

"Yes?" I snapped in reply, putting my essay down and looking up at the blonde haired boy. _He's gorgeous_, I thought as I tried to keep myself from smiling, _No, he's an ass. Don't like him._

He took my hand and smirked, "Come with me," was all he said before pulling me out of the common room. I wanted to protest, but this was something I'd always wanted. But I was sure it was some of his crude jokes. It always was.

As we walked down the corridor in the dungeons I couldn't help but look down at our hands and smile. They were perfect together. _If only I still liked him, _I tried to convince myself. But oh how I did.

The next thing I knew we were outside on the castle grounds. I couldn't see any students anywhere around us. We must've been in the back. No one went there. He let go of my hand and took a deep breath.

"Pansy.." he started. My breath hitched. Was he finally going to say it? No, he never admits these things.

"Hmm?" was all I was able to get out. _Stupid Pansy…_ I scolded myself. _He must think I'm a total idiot now.._

"I love you," he finally said. I swear my heart skipped a few beats. After all of these years of liking him. Being a little tag-along annoying girl it was finally happening. All of my dreams had come true. Well, it wasn't as romantic as I thought it would be, and a bit out of the blue. But it still was it.

He looked a bit worried when I didn't say anything. I couldn't, it just wasn't possible. I even had a hard time breathing.

"I.." I started but I was cut off when he kissed me. It was so warm, I never expected it to be. I didn't kiss him back though. He seemed to notice I wasn't going to and pulled away looking confused.

_Why am I doing this? I've always wanted to.._

_Because he hurt you do much all those times. _

_But maybe it's different now. _

_Of course it is! Look at you! The only reason he's considering you is because your actually pretty now._

_No, he likes me._

_Your body.._

_He wouldn't tell me he loved me then._

_Yes he would. Any guy would to get what they want. He'll just dump you after he gets bored._

_No. We love each other._

_It's a half-sided love Pansy.._

Her other side won. He couldn't love her. It was Draco Malfoy. The Hogwarts heart-throb. He could have anyone, even Granger if he tried. Probably even Harry Potter himself if he was gay. Why would he look twice at Pansy if she didn't look the way she does?

"I'm sorry.." she said quietly dropping his hand finally and looked down on the ground.

"About what?" he asked. She could tell he was nervous. _That's a first._

"I don't love you anymore.." she said tear streaming down her cheeks. She just lost her chance. She was free of him. Never again. She would never get her heart broken like so many other girls. She never had to envy the others he went out with. Never had to stalk him again. Not neglect life for him. Now she could live.

**_A/N:_** Well there it is. I didn't like it so much, but I felt like writing it anyways. Although, it lacked a lot of feeling I think. Actually, it lacked a lot more stuff. Oh well, we all have our bad stories don't we? Review though

_**Rampart**_


End file.
